Dark Link vs Dark Pit
Dark Link vs Dark Pit is ZackAttackX's seventy-sixth DBX. Description The Legend of Zelda vs Kid Icarus! Because every hero needs a dark doppelganger, don't they? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Ruined Temple. Dark Pit entered the temple, briefly escaping Pit for the time being. "Need to be careful, don't know what could be..." he began thinking to himself, when he heard the sound of a bow retracting from behind him. "...lurking." he finished aloud, rolling away from the shot just in time. The arrow struck the wall and Dark Pit turned to face his foe. "And who are you exactly?" he asked. Dark Link just stood there and drew his sword, hinting at Dark Pit to do the same. "So, the silent treatment, huh? That's fine. You won't have much to talk about after this anyway." he snapped, breaking his Silver Bow into two blades. HERE WE GO! The two dark doppelgangers charged for each other will killing intent, clashing blades multiple times. Dark Pit attempted several crosscuts with his two blades, but Dark Link was able to retaliate with parries from his sword and blocks with his shield. The two engaged in a blade lock once more, but this time, Dark Link bashed his foe in the head with his shield, knocking him back. Dark Pit instinctively reattached his Silver Bow, and fired arrows at Dark Link, preventing him from capitalizing. Dark Link ducked behind his shield, repelling the attacks, which gave Dark Pit enough time to fly in with his Electroshock Arm, sending Dark Link into the stone wall. Dark Link recovered and drew his bow once more. Both combatants fired arrows at each other, but neither were able to hit their mark, only colliding with their foe's arrows. Dark Link then attached a bomb to one of his arrows and fired it behind Dark Pit, allowing the bomb to explode behind him. This sent the dark angel towards him, and Dark Link met him halfway, slashing him multiple times while he was airborne before kicking him to the ground. Dark Link then aimed his sword downwards and attempted to stab Dark Pit through the back with it, but the dark angel pulled up his Guardian Orbitars, repelling his foe. Dark Pit then used the Orbitars to push Dark Link back and he opened fire again with his Silver Bow. Dark Link recovered and slashed through each incoming arrow with his sword and landed several yards from his adversary. He then threw out three more bombs towards Dark Pit, forcing the angel to take to the skies and rain down fire from above. Dark Link's answer was to roll away from the blasts and repel them with his shield. Dark Link then used his hookshot, which latched onto Dark Pit's leg, yanking him out of the air. Dark Link then reeled him in and struck Dark Pit in the chest with a kick and a slash across his cheek. Dark Pit tumbled backwards, clutching his wound. Dark Link then drew his bow and fired an arrow towards Dark Pit, who pulled up an Orbitar in time. Frustration took over Dark Link and he rushed in and attacked Dark Pit relentlessly, forcing Dark Pit to break his Silver Bow into blades again. The dark angel was able to keep up with his foe's strikes and took his time to find an opening. When Dark Link raised his blade for a vertical slash, Dark Pit quickly kicked him in the gut and slashed him multiple times. Dark Link sustained heavy damage but eventually pulled up his shield to block the attacks. This gave Dark Pit time to take to the air again and fire down on Dark Link, who this time, used his Boomerang as a counter, throwing it and creating a tornado with it to catch the projectiles and redirect them towards his opponent. Dark Pit realized this too late and the blasts pelted him from all angles, sending him flying through a pillar. The temple had started collapsing around the two, which hinted that they needed to end this engagement now. Dark Pit struggled to a vertical base, using the rubble to prop himself up and Dark Link approached, sword in hand, but also visibly tired. Dark Pit struck first, attempting a crosscut across his opponent's face, which was countered with a raised shield. Dark Link then headbutted Dark Pit back and swung with his sword, aiming for Dark Pit's head. The dark angel executed an unconvincing parry, raising his blade to repel the strike. Frustration had now fully set in for both combatants and they both began clashing blades again as the temple continued to collapse around them. Dark Pit pushed Dark Link back with a punt to his gut and Dark Link skidded to a halt, firing his hookshot towards Dark Pit. The dark angel waited for the hook to approach him and allowed it to grab onto his Electroshock Arm, which he immediately activated. The electricity traveled down the hookshot and shocked Dark Link, delivering a huge amount of pain. Dark Link dropped to his knees and Dark Pit did not hesitate to equip his staff. Dark Link looked up to see Dark Pit's Staff pointed directly between his eyes. One shot is all it took. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:The Legend of Zelda vs Kid Icarus themed DBX Category:Pseudo-Rivalrys Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Bow' Themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Staff themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights